


Только мы

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: В мире всегда были только они двое — и больше никого.





	Только мы

**Author's Note:**

> Годами я ловила глюки и лелеяла хэдканоны по СПН, и вот наконец сумела записать хоть что-то, пока оно записывалось. Смысла нет, сюжета нет, одно глюколовство и рефлексия, таймлайн - 14 сезон.
> 
> Песня, проспонсировавшая этот фанфик: Зимовье Зверей — Идущий рядом (https://youtu.be/TR2fk-WbfAY)
> 
> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) за бетинг.

Дин сидит на своей кровати в номере мотеля и разбирает оружие. Движения быстрые, чёткие, привычные. Он, наверное, мог бы делать это с закрытыми глазами и ни разу не ошибиться, думает Сэм; они охотятся уже столько лет — почти всю жизнь — что подобные действия стали такими же естественными, как дыхание.  
  
Руки у Дина — сильные, с загрубевшими подушечками пальцев, вечно покрытые маслом и оружейной смазкой. Сэм знает, как они ощущаются на коже, и это лучшее ощущение во всей его грёбаной жизни, серьёзно. Дин протирает ветошью детали ружья, разбросанные вокруг в кажущемся беспорядке, и Сэм, спохватившись, отворачивается, быстро скользнув языком по губам. У них — дело. Люди умирают, и нужно остановить мстительного духа прежде, чем тот доберётся до следующей жертвы.  
  
Дин, конечно, замечает всё равно. Поднимает голову, окидывает знакомым внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Сэмми?  
  
На Сэма он всегда смотрит иначе, чем на других. Будто все остальные — чёрно-белая двухмерная плёнка, и только Сэм — живой и настоящий. Это греет. Это, чёрт возьми, обжигает кипятком, и Сэм боится до чёртиков, что однажды это заметит и поймёт кто-нибудь из тех, кому знать нельзя. Мама, например. — Ты что-то хотел?  
  
— Нет. — Он снова облизывает губы и утыкается в ноутбук, нервно скролля статью о подозрительных убийствах, которая и привела их в этот богом забытый городок. — Задумался, прости.  
  
Дин усмехается мягко и понимающе и возвращается к своему занятию, и Сэм — просто не может не смотреть. На склонённую голову, на взъерошенные волосы, на уверенные руки… самые лучшие руки в мире. Знакомые с детства, да что там — с младенчества. Сэм помнит, как впервые узнал о том, что это Дин вынес его из горящего дома, и понял, что обречён. Навсегда. Насовсем. Потому что это всегда был  _Дин_. Дин спас его из огня, Дин обнимал его во сне, Дин учил его ходить и протягивал руку, когда он падал, Дин сидел с ним, когда он болел, Дин прятал его в кольце своих рук от страшного клоуна из закусочной, которого Сэм испугался до истерики (отец тогда на него наорал за глупую, недостойную трусость, но не Дин, только не Дин), Дин штопал его раны после неудачных охот, Дин держал его, когда он умер в первый раз… Только в его руках Сэм чувствовал себя в безопасности.  _Дома_. Руки Дина были надёжнее любой брони, лучше любого щита.  
  
Они были обречены друг на друга всегда. Демоны и ангелы, небеса и ад толкали их друг к другу всю жизнь, и раньше Сэм  _ненавидел_  это. Даже пытался сбежать — будто можно сбежать от чего-то настолько огромного.  
  
Это было давно. Они оба изменились с тех пор, Дин научился не прятать боль, Сэм научился не прятать тьму, и они оба научились принимать то, чем являются друг для друга. Потому что в конечном итоге всегда были только они.  
  
“Семья, — говорил отец, — это главное. Ничего нет важнее семьи, запомните это”.   
  
О, они запомнили. Когда потеряли отца, обрели и снова потеряли, а потом Бобби, Каса, Джоди, даже маму… теперь у них был дом, и была мама, и был Кас, и Джоди, и даже свой-чужой Бобби, и Джек, которого они воспитывали как сына. Самое близкое к настоящей семье, что могло быть у таких, как они. Но даже сейчас на самом деле были только они. Только Сэм и Дин: вместе, отдельно от всего остального мира.  
  
Кас знал, конечно, знал даже Кроули (по которому Сэм, если быть честным, иногда почти скучал), но они не были людьми и видели подобное иначе — без призмы людской морали. “Это высшая форма любви, — давным-давно сказал Кас (он тогда не был ещё ни левиафаном, ни человеком, ни богом — лишь ангелом, восставшим против своих), — любовь не может быть грехом”. Тогда Сэму хотелось его ударить: Кас ради Дина отвернулся от своих братьев — потрясающе, на что люди и не только люди готовы были пойти ради Дина, — и Сэм бесился и отчаянно, зло ревновал. Он ненавидел ангелов, демонов, отца, Дина, всё мироздание за то, что был обречён на это проклятое, выматывающее душу чувство и на это блядское предназначение, его кровь кипела чёрным, а Дин смотрел на него как на незнакомца. Дин не имел права на него так смотреть! Только не Дин.  
  
А потом, когда всё полетело к чертям — буквально — и ад разверзся на Земле, Сэму было плевать. Потому что чёрной отравы больше не было в крови, и Дин снова держал его, крепко и надёжно, и шептал: “Всё хорошо, Сэмми, всё хорошо”, хотя ни черта не было хорошо, потому что они всё проебали, и Сэм повторял как молитву: “Дин. Дин. Дин. Дин-дин-дин-дин-дин”, и задыхался от слов и слёз, и целовал Дина, своего родного, чёрт подери, брата — его лицо, губы, руки, целовал так, как хотел всю жизнь, но не мог, не имел права. В пришествии дьявола и начале Апокалипсиса были и свои положительные стороны, как оказалось.  
  
Сэм давно уже прошёл все стадии ужаса и отрицания от осознания того, насколько это больное, ненормальное, искажённое чувство. Пусть так. Плевать. Только руки Дина спасали его от дьявола и от тьмы в нём самом, и это не могло быть ошибкой. Он бы, наверное, и самому Чаку плюнул в лицо, если бы тот что-нибудь сказал по этому поводу, но Чак не говорил, конечно. “Видишь, — усмехнулся однажды Дин, — на нашем союзе стоит печать “одобрено Господом Богом”. Предлагаю за это выпить”.  
  
Их не осудили ни ангелы, ни демоны, ни даже сам бог, и оттого было вдвойне странно — и немного грустно — что приходилось прятаться от людей. Особенно от мамы, конечно. Она никогда не пыталась сократить дистанцию, никогда не лезла в то, что было только их, будто чувствовала. И смотрела иногда так… понимающе и немного грустно. Возможно — только возможно — она бы не осудила. Но Сэм всё равно боялся: иррационально и… отчаянно. Это же  _мама_ , господи.  
  
Он и не думал, что будет искать новые дела с таким нетерпением, что будет так отчаянно рад найти хоть что-то. Потому что Бункер хоть и был домом, но перестал быть только  _их_ , а охоты — были. Когда можно было наконец остаться с Дином только вдвоём, как раньше, отгородиться от мира картонными стенами дешёвого мотельного номера и забыть о том, что за их пределами что-то ещё есть. Спасать людей. Охотиться на нечисть. А потом перемазанными в грязи и копоти заваливаться в номер и падать на кровать — неважно чью — переплетясь руками и ногами так, что не понять, где заканчивается один и начинается другой.  
  
Дин собирает ружьё, вытирает руки, кажется, только сильнее испачкав. Сэму отчаянно хочется ощутить прикосновения этих рук, это  _потребность_ , такая же острая, как потребность в воздухе. Он понимает, что пялится на брата как последний идиот, но плевать. Дин обжигает его взглядом в ответ, выбивая из лёгких последний воздух.  
  
— Давай прижучим этого сукиного сына, Сэмми, — говорит он хрипло. Призрак должен появиться ровно в полночь на старом кладбище, у них всё готово, и в запасе ещё полчаса. — И отметим.  
  
Да, думает Сэм, да. Отметим. Обязательно. Он встаёт, подходит к Дину и целует, склонившись и запустив пальцы в короткие, вечно взъерошенные волосы. Прошло уже едва ли не десять лет, а он до сих пор не всегда может поверить в то, что  _можно_. Можно всё. Когда он отстраняется, Дин облизывает губы и смотрит шало, слегка задыхаясь. Нужна вся выдержка, чтобы остановиться и вспомнить о деле.  
  
У Дина на щеке масляное пятно, и Сэм мягко тычет в него пальцем.  
  
— Выдвигаемся, — говорит он, коротко глянув на часы. — Только умойся сначала, чучело.  
  
— Сучка, — весело отвечает Дин. — Зачем умываться, если потом мы всё равно будем по уши в грязи?  
  
Но всё-таки отправляется в ванную и наскоро смывает пятна с лица и рук. Сэм знает — это не потому, что он попросил, а чтобы Детку не пачкать.  
  
— Придурок, — фыркает он Дину вслед.


End file.
